Counting
by rogan4evur
Summary: She swallowed tightly and shut her eyes as she tried to focus on counting. Maybe if she just counted she could keep her tears from falling. One-shot. St. Berry


**Ahoy St. Berry shippers! **

**Dang... That was even more lame than the whole "Greetings!" thing!**

**Sorry!**

**:P**

**Time for another St. Berry love shot because I love them so much!**

**I read that Jonathan Groff may be brought back next season! **

**And I was like YEESSSSSSSS!**

**So I wrote this:)**

**Things to keep in mind:**

**Set in the future**

**Oh and I made Jesse and Rachel the same age... So that makes them both seniors for this one-shot and freshmen when the show takes place.**

**Can be used as a prequel to my other one-shots!**

**I think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did then there would be no question as to Jonathan getting a role next season!**

Rachel watched silently as Jesse folded his clothes and placed them in his suitcase. She swallowed tightly and shut her eyes as she tried to focus on counting. Maybe if she just counted she could keep her tears from falling.

"Rach," Jesse sighed.

"No."

"Come on. Closing your eyes doesn't help anything." Jesse tried to reason.

"It helps me," Rachel argued.

"How so?"

"Because, when I have my eyes open I can see you packing at that just makes this all the more real."

"Rachel, eyes closed or not, I have to go. This is a big opportunity for me. I thought you wanted me to go." Jesse stopped packing his things and instead took a seat next to his girlfriend. Rachel felt the weight shift on the bed and turned to look at Jesse.

"I do! You deserve this. I'm so happy for you and I'm so proud of you!" Rachel insisted.

"But," Jesse urged.

"What if you go off to New York and one of your cast members is prettier than me. Or she's a better singer. Or she has never worn an animal sweater and has never had the pathological need to be liked by everyone she meets! Or -" Jesse cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm glad you think so highly of my devastatingly good looks and obvious charm and talent, but I'm not going to let another girl steal me away."

"Are you sure? Because I've read that only one in every three long distance relationships last and -"

"Why am I not surprised that you have done extensive research on the odds of us breaking up while I'm in New York while I'm still here and without discussing your concerns with me?" Jesse smirked and pulled Rachel back to lean on his chest.

"Because you know me?"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm going to go ahead and tell you that in an hour you're going to be over this minor freak out and realize that I love you and I don't want anybody else."

"Thank you. And you're right. I'm freaking out over nothing! Gosh, what is wrong with me? I mean look at you! You have so much faith in us and I'm over here doubting what we have!" Rachel whined.

"Despite my name," Jesse laughed, "I'm not a saint, Rachel. And, honestly, I'm scared. This is a big step for us, but my concerns aren't of me finding someone else or even of you finding another guy. What I'm worried about is not being able to be here for you all the time. I'm scared that something might happen and you'll resent me for not being here when you needed me."

"See? Even your reason for worrying about us has me in your best interest!"

"This conversation is not going how I hoped it would."

"How's that?" 

"Well, I was supposed to listen to your fears. Then, I was going to assure you that they were absolutely irrelevant or ridiculous. After that, I was going to explain to you my fears and then you were supposed to empathize with me. Finally, I was going to tell you that I love you and then kiss you until you forgot that you every had any worries. Oh, and then I was going to kick you out so I could finish packing without having to check to make sure you aren't crying."

"You were right."

"That there's nothing to worry about?"

"No that you aren't a saint. In fact, you're kind of an ass."

"Ah, but you love me for it. And, yes, before you tell me, I did know that what I just said is a total cliché."

"Good. Because I don't date guys that can't tell when they're being utterly predictable."

"Oh really now," Jesse chuckled. "How predictable is this?" He leaned down and kissed her.

_The next day..._

"I guess this is goodbye," Jesse sighed when they reached the line for security at the airport.

"Maybe if I-"

"Rach," Jesse smiled. "They aren't going to let you pass security without a boarding pass unless we go up to the Delta desk and insist that I am under the age of 15 and that you are my legal guardian who is going to escort me so I can get to the right gate."

"Is that so hard to believe? I mean you could squat behind the desk and I could stand on my tip toes and then we could-"

"You know I think I've had to cut off your rants more in these past two days than I had to in the past year!"

"Well you could just hear me out!"

"No, I really can't. Because if I hear you out then I might let you talk me into it. If I let you talk me into it then we will undoubtedly be flagged as suspicious by airport security, and the last thing I want right now is to miss my flight because I was being strip searched by some overreacting flight marshal wanna be."

"Okay," Rachel resigned.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Jesse breathed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Rachel said as she squeezed him tightly.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered into his jacket.

"I'll be back for your graduation in four months with a plane ticket and a key to the apartment."

"Four months. I can make it." Rachel wasn't so sure if she was assuring Jesse or herself anymore.

"I know you can. You're strong Rachel Berry. You don't need me as much as you think you might. Maybe this is all an opportunity for you to realize that you can stand on your own."

"Or maybe this is the opportunity for you to show the world that you have talent!" Rachel laughed.

"Right. I'll let you go with that," he took a glance at his Rolex. "I've really gotta get going."

"Right. I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her one last time before grabbing his bags and walking to an open security guard. He was afraid to look back and see her standing there crying.

"First time without each other?" The female guard whose name tag read "Tina" asked.

"Yeah," Jesse sighed.

"Good luck," Tina smiled. "Have a nice flight."

"I'll try."

When Jesse finally sat down in his first class seat he leaned back and took a deep breath. He was completely tuned out as the stewardesses explained how to buckle your seat belt and how to properly but on an oxygen mask. He was just focussed on how he was going to get through these next four months without Rachel. He sighed and let his head fall back against the headrest while closing his eyes. _1...2...3...4..._


End file.
